In general, a link between existing multiples radio access technologies (RATs) or multiple systems (for example, long term evolution (LTE) and Wi-Fi systems) have focused on supporting mobility in terms of access to a network and authentication. However, there has recently been a discussion about receiving a service of general Internet data through a public network using Wi-Fi and receiving a support of a quality of service (QoS) or a service of a radio operator through an LTE core network in terms of managing networks of mobile carriers.
In this regard, there is a need for a concept of a state of a UE capable of integrating both the Wi-Fi and LTE networks. However, an existing technology fails to suggest a performance scheme through location management when the UE is connected only to the Wi-Fi network and a scheme of controlling an idle mode of the LTE network of a UE.
Moreover, there has been no research into a scheme for receiving a paging message of the LTE system when the UE is connected only to the Wi-Fi network and a location update scheme therefor.